Closing The Door
by CBloom2
Summary: A follow on from my last story Going For Broke - you don't have to have read it to get this one, but I suppose it might help! Just some brother stuff.


**Just had to do something else! I suppose it's a bit of a follow on from my last story Going For Broke - after Ethan walks in at the end (so he'll have his sling on his arm - probably best if you read my last story). I hadn't planned to write anything else so that's why the last story was complete, it's only today when I've had another idea.**

 **It's nothing to exciting, just a little bro time etc - hope you enjoy.**

 **You know by now that I don't own anything or anybody that you recognise from the show!**

 **Closing The Door**

"Oh Cal, I'm so sorry..." Ethan told him as he sat gently down on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb the young baby.

Cal sniffed and wiped his eyes, "She did it again Ethan! She lied to me again!"

"It seems so..." Ethan breathed.

"For one moment, I dared to believe that she might have taken responsibility and done the right thing for this little girl. I even told her that I would look after her while she served her time as long as she handed herself in...she said she would, you heard her didn't you?" He glanced up at his younger brother, who was cradling his painful arm.

"Yes, I did, but I can't say that I believed her Caleb...I'm sorry I just can't. I dared to hope that she might..."

"She asked me to go with them?" Cal dropped out.

Ethan almost fell off the bed in shock, "What?"

"She said that she couldn't do it on her own - that she didn't want to. She said she loved me. And for one stupid moment... I believed her. I actually contemplated it..." he trailed off as he looked down at the baby.

"What made you change your mind?" Ethan almost whispered, completely shocked that his brother had even thought about it for a moment.

"You," Cal told him as he glanced towards the broken glasses on the desk once more, "I remembered that I told Ruby earlier that some brothers were worth fighting for. You'd dropped everything to help me yet again - I couldn't do that to you...or me."

Ethan patted his shoulder, "I'm proud of you Cal. That couldn't have been easy for you."

Cal sighed deeply as he adjusted his position on the bed as the baby began to move around. Small squeeks and gurgling noises came from the baby as she began to kick her legs out and roll around, "What am I going to do Ethan?" Cal looked desperately upset and scared. Ethan felt his heart clench at the sight of his normally cocky, confident older brother looking so vulnerable. He got to his feet steadily and walked over to the bag that Taylor had left rummaging inside until he thankfully, found what he wanted, "First of all, let's feed her, she's probably restless because she's hungry. This bottle has been in a flask so is quite warm..." Ethan then opened the top and poured some of the milk on his wrist, "What are you doing?" Cal asked in surprise.

"Testing to make sure it's not to hot. Haven't you ever seen anyone do that before?"

"Would I be asking if I had?" Cal threw back.

Ethan smiled slightly as he shook his head, making a mental note not to cause any more upset at that moment in time - Cal was on the edge.

"You want to feed her?" The younger man asked his brother.

The older man nodded eagerly as he picked the little girl up and cradled her in the crook of one of his arms. He took the bottle and held it near her lips. She immediately found the teat and began sucking on it quite hard, "You're a hungry little think aren't you?" he chuckled, and proceeded to feed the baby, talking to her as he did so. When she had had enough, he picked her up and laid her on his shoulder to pat her back. She let out an almighty belch, which had Cal in hysterics, "You sound just like your dad after a good night out...Ethan?"

As he had been talking, he had glanced towards his little brother, surprised to see tears shining in his eyes, "What's wrong? Is it your arm?"

Ethan shook his head, wiping a lone tear that had leaked, "No, although it is a little painful. It's just...seeing you like this...I..."

Cal smiled, "I suppose I have to grow up sometime."

Ethan smiled fondly, "Right, well I suppose we need to get practical - first things first, you need a paternity test before you fall in love with her completely..."  
"Might be to late for that," Cal told him as he gazed down at the now sleeping baby.

"I know, but we need to know for certain," Ethan insisted as he stroked her soft cheek.

"You're right, but..." Cal didn't finish, he didn't want to think about a negative result.

"How do we explain this to Connie?"

"We'll tell her the truth," Cal replied as he settled the baby in his arms.

"What, that you've got a baby to a con artist who's on the run from the police - oh and that we let her get away!"  
"Ok so we get a bit selective about how much truth we tell her," the older man chuckled, "But if we are to look after her, we will need to sort out shifts so we're on opposite ones if possible so then there will always be one of us with her."

Ethan nodded his agreement, although Cal could detect a look of disappointment on his face, "What's with the look?"

"What? Oh nothing - I'm being stupid," was all his brother would say.

Cal continued to stare at his brother, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long under his intense gaze, and he was right, "It's just that, well, I've kind of got used to us working together that's all."

Cal chuckled, "I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me!"

Ethan shook his head as he grabbed the bottle from the older man's hand and shoved it back in the bag, unfortunately jarring his arm in the process. He hissed in pain causing his brother to lay the baby on the bed and jump up to check on him, "You ok?"  
Ethan nodded impatiently, "Yes, just jarred it a little, it'll be fine."

They spent the next ten minutes just stood staring at the little bundle laid on the bed. Suddenly a pungent smell reached their nostrils, "Please tell me that's you Caleb," Ethan said with a smile.

Cal ran a hand through his hair, "Oh god..." he knew what that smell meant.

Although half of his brain was telling him to run like hell, the other half made him turn and look through the bag for a nappy. Ethan stayed silent, impressed with how well his brother was doing. Before to long, the baby was smelling sweet once more, while a decidedly pale looking dad looked for somewhere to dump the nappy.

Cal glanced at his watch, "Right, it's to late to go shopping so we'll have to hope that there is enough stuff in here for tonight," Cal stated as he rummaged through the bag that Taylor had left.

"We could always try and sweet talk some stuff from maternity," Ethan suggested as Cal put the baby back into the car seat.

"Good idea little brother - women can't resist a guy with a baby," he chuckled. He knew Ethan was rolling his eyes without even looking at him.

"Can you manage the bag if I take the little lady?" Cal asked with genuine concern for Ethan's arm.

"Yes, no problem," his brother assured him.

Cal picked up the car seat so that the baby was in line with his face, "Come on then my little babe magnet..." he said, smiling widely when the little eyes opened and a ghost of a smile appeared on her tiny face.

As Ethan followed behind, he glanced around the on call room before he closed the door on their old life.

 **As I said before, it's not that good and the ending was a bit weak, but I've got it down on paper so to speak, so I feel better. Hope it's not to bad xx**


End file.
